Sites, such as commercial buildings, industrial buildings, parking structures, or transportation areas or structures, or the like, tend to be equipped with lighting control systems. These lighting control systems typically include a number of components such as, for example, luminaires or light fixtures, sensors, switches, or the like. Navigating, maintaining, and managing these lighting control systems can be challenging for site managers, particularly when the site or lighting control system is complex and/or the lighting control system includes an extensive number of components. Site managers may, for example, find it difficult to monitor and/or gather information about certain components, not realize the relationship between various components, or have difficulty changing parameters (e.g., lighting levels, emergency schedules), or the like.